The different Deku
by reganolandese
Summary: (Warning) this is a knock off of a different fanfiction! Many things will be similar to it and many things will be different! Please do not be angry at me for this(warning over) Izuku and Bakugou are good friends... but are kidnapped and tourchered by the league of villains.
1. before

"Kacchan! Don't do this! You don't have to protect me! You'll get suspended!" Shouted Izuku

"Shut up Izuku! Yes I do! If I don't then who will! These people will kill you!"

The Biggest bully stared at the two boys with an evil sneer.

"Ha. You think you can protect that weak, quirkless, excuse of a human?! You really are pathetic Katsuki! Guess we'll just have

to beat up both of you!"

The bully ordered his friends to go after Izuku while he deals with Bakugou.

"Ha! You think you can beat me! You're just a bully! And Good always wins in the end! I'll make quick work of you and you're crew!" Bakugou screamed while rushing at the bully.

Bakugou punched the bully in the gutt with such force he nearly broke his own fingers! Meanwhile Izuku was being beaten black and blue. But after the other kids saw what Bakugou did their friend they suddenly had no intention to fight. Instead they ran. Izuku and Bakugou grew up quickly. Both mentally and physically.

They were both very smart. At about the age of fourteen bakugou was extremely strong and not a person you would want to mess with. Izuku was just slightly stronger than your average fourteen year old. But he was very tall. One day in class the teacher was reading out the career sheets that everybody had turned in the previous day.

"So it appears that you all want to go to UA! "

The class suddenly bursted into a frenzy of shouting and quirks

"I'll get in for sure!"

Shouted Bakugo

"Oh yeah, Midoriya. Didn't you want to go to UA too?"

Everyone froze. Then burst out into laughter. After class...


	2. Kidnapping

After class the two boys are confronted by Monoma, the main bully.

"Hey Izuku!" Monoma sneers

"Go jump off a building and pray you'll have a quirk in your next life!"

Izuku quickly ran out of the room, Bakugou right behind him.

"IZUKU! Wait up!"

Izuku slowed down and bakugou quickly caught up with him.

"Kacchan!"

Izuku cried

"Kacchan, is there something wrong with me?!"

"No Izuku. There's nothing wrong with you. Your fine just the way you are.

"Tomura... are you sure that these are the kids you want? Especially since the green-haired one is quirkless"

"Kirugiri... Master has no intention of stealing their quirks. He wants them for me to play with" with that, Tomura let out an evil laugh while watching Izuku and Bakugou hugging in the monitor.

"All right then Tomura. As you wish..."

A purple mist had suddenly appeared behind the two boys! A hand reached out a grabbed Izuku, pulling him through the portal. Another one quickly reached out and grabbed bakugou! The two boys struggled to escape the cold hard grip of their kidnappers. Bakugou was setting off explosions and lighting fires everywhere. He held tightly on to Izuku. Then pros showed up. Midnight and Kamui Woods. Kamui used laker chain prison and midnight just held on to the terrified boys. But bakugou accidentally hit both of them with a powerful explosion. Both the pros went flying as they were unprepared for it. The two boys were sucked through the portal

"GOD DAMN IT" shrieked midnight

" midnight calm down. At least we have a lead on the kidnappings" Kamui whispered.


	3. Abuse

The two boys were thrown onto a wooden floor. They both stood up and started punching and kicking everything they saw. Kirugiri pulled out a gun a shot Izuku in the leg. Then he tried to shoot Bakugou but the smart boy dodged and it ended up hitting his arm.

Izuku tried to get up and start fighting but the gunshot had hit a major artery and he was bleeding out.

"Don't get up Izuku! You lost too much blood!"

Izuku then passed out. Kirugiri was then able to shoot bakugou in the legs while he was distracted. Then he hit bakugou in the head with the back of the gun, knocking him unconscious. Then a voice boomed

"Grab onto them Tomura"

"Alright master"

Tomura walked over and grabbed both the boys on the shoulder. Being careful not to touch them with his pinky finger. The a black goop started coming out of Tomura's mouth. It surrounded him and the two boys. Then the black goop disappeared. Bakugou came to.

As he regained consciousness he saw a man in the dark. The man had on a mask with lots of tubes sticking out. Bakugou was instantly terrified. He felt as if his life was going to be worse than death... and he was right.

"Master, I want to play with them, I want to turn them into my pets, but I can't do that if this one has a quirk." Remarked Tomura.

Bakugou felt a shiver go down his spine. Then Kirugiri appeared before him and started dragging Bakugou up to the masked man. Bakugou was dumped on the concrete floor right in front of the man. The man reached out and grabbed bakugou on the shoulder... stealing his quirk.

In that moment Izuku woke up.

"KACCHAN!" He shouted

Izuku stood up and started fighting. Tomura grabbed his leg. Izuku felt an intense pain shoot up his leg. He fell over. Tomura then grabbed his shoulder. Izuku stares in horror as his shirt and skin turned into dust, showing the muscle underneath the skin.

"Sure you want to fight? Little puppy?" Tomura let out a laugh and put cuffs on the green-haired boy.

Bakugou was sprawled out on the floor, choking back tears. He got up and started fighting anyway. Tomura did the same thing with him. Although Bakugou's nickname was little birdie. Kirugiri started dragging the boys down a hall.

"Where are you taking us!" Screamed the boys

"Just be glad your not dead" laughed Kirugiri

He then threw the two boys into a cell. He put a collar on both of them and clipped a heavy chain onto the collar. Then oyster traced the chain to the middle of the floor. It was cemented in place. The cell had barely enough room for the two boys to lie down. But they did. They were both very tired. Izuku's leg had stopped bleeding. Bakugou was lying in the floor, crying. He had lost a very important part of him.

Both bakugou and Izuku learned fast. Izuku was always ahead though. They both learned multiple fighting styles, and got good at them, within a month. They also learned how to walk so nobody could hear you. But whenever they were told to kill somebody they said no and would throw a punch or a kick. Tomura's master gave him a brainwashing quirk to try and get the boys to kill someone.

"Go kill him" Tomura pointed at a tied up man

"NO!" Shouted Izuku.

Then his eyes glazed over and rushed at the tied up man. But his eyes went back to normal and he started rushing Tomura instead.

"If I break one finger on each side then you can't use your quirk right? Guess I'll just have to do that!" Izuku was knocked to the floor and Tomura started to disintegrate his shoulder as punishment. All Izuku did was stand there and stare at his arm as the first layer of skin peeled off and floated away. He stared as his arm started to bleed.

The villains wanted to erase the boys' identities. So every time they responded to their name they were choked until the passed out, they were stabbed, they were dunked, or Tomura would just disintegrate a limb. Instead of responding to their names they would respond only to Brat or kid.

They were both getting much stronger through the months. Both of the. Could easily defeat a pro here without breaking as much as a sweat. They were scarred all over and were mentally less than human. Even if they were to escape they probably wouldn't be able to adjust.

**In this fanfiction Bakugou and Izuku are friends. Good friends. I will release a chapter every other day. Unless I get writer's block. Sorry if you don't like my writing style I don't like it either but I hope your enjoying yourself! **


	4. Chains (11-28 10:30:49)

It's been ten months since the boys were kidnapped. They don't even remember their own names. Tomura decided to move Bakugou to a different location. This crushed both of them. They lost their only friend in a living hell.

Tomura forced Izuku to go on an outing with the league. They surrounded a group of guys and had Izuku beat them black and blue. But as usual, when Tomura gave the killing command Izuku refused.

"NO! I won't do it!"

"Come one kid! Kill one of them or I kill all of them!"

Tomura handed Izuku a knife.

Then Izuku started attacking everything villain in sight. Kirugiri teleported them back to a bar where they contained Izuku. They threw him into the cell and clipped on the chain. Then three villains walked in.

"Do what you want. But don't kill him"

Laughed Tomura.

The villains beat poor Izuku so much he could barely stand. The poor boy curled up into a ball and cried.

Shinsou was walking home alone after being bullied for his "villains's quirk" when he heard a

"You ok kid"

Behind him. He turned around to see who it was and everything went black.

" master was looking for a new brainwashing quirk. This kid will have to do" Tomura giggled as he dragged Shinsou's limp body behind him.

Shinsou woke up in a cell. He had a chain around his neck and some kind of handcuffs on. He heard a whimper and quickly turned to the source of the sound. If he didn't know any better the kid next to him was dead. But he had just heard the kid whimper and could here home breathing.

_Maybe I could get information out of him _

"Hey! What's your name?"

"My... name...umm..."

Shinsou tried activating his quirk but couldn't.

"Those cuffs take away your ability to use your quirk"

Shinsou was confused. The boy who was just speaking gibberish was now speaking full sentences. Izuku pulled himself up against the wall of the cell.

"Shh... they're coming!" Whispered they green haired boy

"Are you sure they're both up?"

"Yup! Just saw them both moving on the monitor!"

A villain dragged the green haired boy out of the cell by the collar. But once he was In the light Shinsou recognized who he was. It was Izuku Midoriya._ He's alive! But how! It's been nearly a year since he was kidnapped!_

It didn't take long for a different villain to come and drag Shinsou to the same room they took Izuku. Shinsou was thrown on the floor in front of Izuku, who was still in cuffs.

"Attack him kid"

Tomura sneered

"What! No!"

Izuku's eyes glazed over and he rushed towards Shinsou. Izuku punched Shinsou across the face with a surprising amount of force.

_Shit. This kid's strong even though he's skinny. I don't want to fight him but it looks like I'm going to have too!_

Just then Izuku swept Shinsou's leg out from under him.

_Shit I got distracted!_

Shinsou fell down on his butt.

"Now kill him! Kill him kid, kill him!" Shouted Tomura.

Izuku's eyes returned to normal and he grabbed Shinsou. Izuku broke through a glass window and pressed an orb shaped thing onto Shinsou's cuffs. The cuffs fell off and Izuku pointed the way out. Shinsou ran outside as fast as he could and looked around trying to find help

_They're going to hurt Izuku for that. I've gotta find help!_

"Not very smart little puppy! You know we still have your friend! We could kill him! And then we could kill you!"

Kirugiri teleported in hordes of villains as Tomura said

"Do what you want with him. But don't kill him yet!"


	5. Rescue

Eraser head was perched on the edge of a building.

Endeavor spoke through the Walkie-talkie

"Erasure, you sure this is the place? Not sure a bunch of villains would hang out in this beat up junk heap!"

"Yes endeavor, this is the place. Lots of people reported a purple mist guy walking into this building. Like the one that kidnapped that green-haired boy a while back"

Then present mic erupted into the conversation

"HEYOO!"

"Calm down mic! You're so loud they're gonna catch me"

Erasure head whispered

"Same here present mic. I'm right beside the building. Erasure head! Go around the other side. I think I hear screaming."

Erasure head jumped down from his perch and ran into an alley. Just then a purple haired kid burst through a door!

"Please help me! The green haired kid, the one that was kidnapped a while ago, is in there!"

"Okay kid! Everything's gonna be ok! Endeavor, present mic, midnight! Get over here!"

The other heroes all showed up within five minutes.

"Who's this brat!?"

Endeavor sneered

"He was in there. He says the green haired kid is here. Who knows how much that kid went through in this long amount of time. Kid! You remember where it is!"

"Yeah! Follow me!"

The boy ran back inside the building with heroes in tow. Once they got inside they were releasing hostages left and right. But then they got into the room where Izuku was. They saw the poor boy leaning on a wall, with a knife in his gut.

"Ha. You were always saying how the heroes would come save you! Well know look what you did!"

Shinsou tried running at the villain but midnight and present mic held him back.

"Our powers aren't good in an enclosed space like this so we'll protect the kid!"

Tomura started scratching his neck and groaning. He was getting visibly frustrated

"Hey brat! Kill them!"

Izuku's eyes glazed over. He pulled the knife out of his body and dropped it on the floor. He stumbled forward before his eyes went back to normal.

"No."

"What?! I said kill them!"

Izuku's eyes glazed over once again and he ran towards Erasure head!

_That kid is fast! Even though he's bleeding out he's almost overwhelming. Since he's bleeding out it probably makes him slower. That means that if he wasn't he probably would be able to catch up._

Erasure head was trying to protect himself without injuring Izuku at the same time. That meant jumping all around the room and making it difficult for endeavor to fight the villains.

_The heroes can't take on Izuku and the villains at the same time. Especially since they can't hurt Izuku. There's a villain in the corner who's just watching everyone. He must have a brainwashing quirk similar to mine. Maybe I'll be able to counter it!_

Shinsou shouted to Izuku

"Hey! Midoriya!"

No answer. Midoriya just kept jumping around, trying to get to Eraserhead.

_Maybe if I... yeah that's should work_

"Hey villain! Come fight me!"

Tomura looked at Shinsou.

"Like I would fight a waste of-"

"Release your quirk"

Izuku's eyes went back to normal. He smiled before collapsing. Eraserhead caught Izuku before he hit the ground.

"Damn. This kid is light weight. Almost like he was only fed enough to barely keep him alive. Call an ambulance midnight"

"On it! That poor kid. Look at all the scars he has."


	6. Aftermath

Both Shinsou, because he had broken bones and insomnia, and Deku were taken away in an ambulance. Shinsou needed surgery to set the badly broken bones. Deku also needed surgery but was too weak and malnourished to have even the slightest hope of surviving it. Shinsou was put into the same room as Midoriya for obvious reasons. Once Shinsou woke up from surgery he was interveiwed by Detective Tsukauchi. Deku lied in the bed next to him, expected to wake up any time, as the loss of conciousness was from exhaustion and blood loss.

Once the detective was done interveiwing Shinsou Recover Girl and Eraserhead walked into the room too check up on the two boys. Eraserhead stared at Deku.

"just look at that kid. He's so skinny, and probably broken, mentally. yet he's so fast and powerful. i wonder how long it will take him to wake up"

Eraserhead's comment was quickly met with words from Recovery Girl

"it could minutes, or even days before he wakes up. i do wonder how he was able to run around and attack like that. to be that malnourished and injured and still be able to move, is incredible. this boy is strong"

As soon as Recover girl had finished her sentence Deku shot up from the bed, splitting some stitches. Blood leaked through his bandages and hospital gown as he frantically looked around, trying to process what had happened and where he was.

_is this another training facility. No, it couldn't be. the heroes rescued me, unless they didn't. All I can do is hope that I'm safe_

Recovery Girl and Eraserhead rushes to his bed.

"Calm down. You're all right. I need you to lay back down for me"

Deku did as he was told and lied down. He was still hyperventilating. He was also still terrified. He didn't know if he was safe or not. When he was a captive he would always be told he was age and loved before he was stabbed, beaten, or strangled. But something was different.

"Izuku Midoriya. I need you to answer some questions for-"

At the sound of his name Deku started hyperventilating and his mind shut down. His eyes rolled up into his head as he stared panicking.

"He's having a panic attack. Everyone stay back. Shinsou! Try using your quirk to calm him down!"

"Will do, Recovery Girl. Hey Midoriya"

No answer from Midoriya. He just started panicking more.

"Midor-"

"Stop saying his name. The villains must of done something to him that made him scared of his own name. That poor child."

Shinsou walked up to Deku and grabbed his shoulder to get his attention. Tomura would always grab Deku's shoulder and disintegrate it.

_They're trying to hurt me. He put his hand on my shoulder. It's only a matter of seconds until I'm in pain._

Then Midoriya looked at Shinsou with sad, hopeless eyes. Shinsou's kind face turned into Tomura's vile grin. Deku grabbed Shinsou's arm and threw it away from him

"Get away! Get away!"

Shinsou's quirk registered that as a response. He quickly took hold of Deku's mind. Recovery Girl quickly told Shinsou what to do.

" I need you to make him sleep"

Shinsou told Deku to sleep and he fell back into the bed. Deku felt oddly safe. He hadn't felt this way in over a year. But somehow he knew that he was going to be taken again. He just knew it.


	7. Bakugou

The heroes found Bakugou. He was covered in knife and bullet Bakugou realized he was being saved he smiled, before falling unconcious. He was rushed to the hospital. The doctors examined him in a hurry and found two bullets lodged in his spine. they lso discovered a kife went into his sine and a fragment had broken off in him. He was rushed onto the surgery table.

Bakugou woke up to see a teary-eyed deku by his side.

"K-Kacchan!"

"Deku! What happened... wait. Why can't i feel my legs!"

"it's gonna be ok kacchan... j-just calm down"

"what's going on!"

Bakugou screamed and cried until deku finally told him what had happened.

"there were a couple bullets and a piece of a knife in your spine..."

Bakugou's eyes widened

"The doctors were able to get them out but...

"i'm paralyzed... aren't i

"T-The doctors said it's not permanent"

"Who's your friend n the corner"

"oh. that's shinsou. He helps out a lot."

Shinsou smiled and stepped into the light.

"Hey. sorry to hear bout your legs. I've heard a lot about you. Midoriya wouldn't stop talking about how amazing you are."

"Really? Deku... said that about me?... but, im not. i killed people..."

"kacchan... it's not your fault. They made you"

"IT DOES! i killed innocent people and now i have to live with that... I managed to escape. Somebody hit my shoulder... i thought they were Shigaraki or... I...I..."

"It's ok kacchan. you're safe now"


	8. training

Deku had made weapons for himself and shinsou. they were metal poles that could shrink to the length of a pencil and grow to the height of a stop sign. it was very light weight yet very effective at fighting enemies. He didn't make one for Bakugou because his quirk was very useful. Deku and shinsou were constantly training for the UA entrance exam. Bakugou would sit on the side lines. he hadn't fully regained the use of his legs just yet. he was doing a healing session with recovery girl every day though. bakugou would just sit there and stare at the two, incredibly strong boys, before starting to cheer one of them on. (they would usually fight each other to train) Shinsou soon became almost as strong as Deku. The boys had heard that the entrance exam consisted entirely of robots, so Deku built some of his own. the robots deku had built were incredibly fast and strong. deku had some UA students fight them and almost all of the students said they were harder to handle than the ones in the entrance exam. Bakugou recovered his ability to walk in about a month. he was still very uneasy on his legs but he was able to run very fast. nearly a fast as Deku. When the two boys had let Bakugou fight one of the robots he couldn't beat them nearly as fast as Deku could.

_I used to be the be the one protecting Deku. Now he's protecting me. so embarrasing. if i have to have a weakling like him protect me then im useless_

Bakugou was soon able to defeat the robots pretty fast. but neither him or shinsou coud do it as fast as deku. It took deku two seconds to find the robot's weak sot and bring them down (he started having someone else make them so it was fair on bakugou and shinsou)

they were ready. the three boys were ready for the entrance exam and anything that would come their way.


	9. sorry

I am so sorry for not publishing in a while. I've been grounded from my phone and my computer and I have writer's block. I am working on some more chapters right now but it might be a while before I post. I'm working As fast as I can on it though. Hang in there!


	10. Sry2

I'm sorry but I've decided to discontinue the story. I'm not going to mark it as finished because there is a chance that I might decide to start it up again but I'm just not feeling it ya know. Once again I am very sorry but I'm starting a book series that to me is a lot more important and I'm working a lot on it. I barely have time for anything else! If you want to check it out it's in Wattpad and it's called "the wolf of richman harbor" I know stupid name. Anyways I'm going to warn you in advance that a lot of the books in the new series are going to have bad endings but they're meant to spread awareness towards animal abuse by looking at through the animals point of view. I'm working on the first chapter right now so it might not be published when you look but I will have it published by tomorrow. Thanks for reading this fanfiction though! I am so sorry about this my very few viewers but I just can't with it anymore ya know! Have a good day!


	11. Wattpad-story

So I quickly decided to write a villain Deku story instead . Sry, anyways it's called found you. Hope you enjoy! I just published the first chapter!


End file.
